


A Very Drarry Pre Exam Weekend

by thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exam Stress, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lesbian Character, M/M, Midterms, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Rainbows, Roommates, and thy were roommates, christmassy lesbian vibes, glittery and loud and fabulous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo/pseuds/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo
Summary: Harry Potter wants to have a fun night out with his friends. It's very important to him that his roommate comes.





	A Very Drarry Pre Exam Weekend

“C’mon Draco! It’ll be fun I promise! You need a break anyway.” Harry whined as he dramatically fall across the bed in the dorm that he and Draco Malfoy shared.  
Draco rolled his eye and huffed out a sigh, trying and failing to keep a smile off his lips “Potter, we have out NEWT midterm exams in 2 days and you want to go to a dance party, is that what I’m hearing?”  
It had surprised Draco as much as anyone else how well he and The Boy Who Lived had gotten on as roommates. After he had testified at Draco’s trial, Harry had approached him and asked if he would consider returning to hogwart for the “eighth year”. After some thought, Draco had realized that he would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn’t even try, so he ended up back at school with a messy haired, green eyed roommate. At some point in the semester, they had somehow progressed to friends. Good friends. And sometimes Draco wanted more but friendship was more than he ever could have hoped for so he’d never complain.  
Harry turned to look at Draco through his bangs, and pouted, making Draco’s stomach do summersaults. “Just because exams are on Monday doesn’t change the fact that it’s a friday night, and the new club in Hogsmeade is having a dance party tonight. Live a little mate! You’ve been up to your arse in school work for two weeks straight. I’d begun to think I shared a room with Hermione.” Harry finished his argument with the widest smile he could muster and an eyebrow wiggle.   
Draco pushed away from the desk he was working at and returned Harry’s smile warily. He could not be held responsible for his actions when he saw that smile, and at this point he knew he was done for. Any arguing at this point was merely to save face.  
“You know Twisted Wands is a gay bar right? Harry, I had no idea you were so open,” Draco teased as he stretched out his arms above his head. And was he imagining it or had Harry gone a bit pink? Draco shook that thought away before his imagination could run with it.  
“Oh you know” Harry said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck, “Ginny and Luna are together now and wanted to check it out, and they invited all of us. I thought it would be fun. And since you’re, uh, gay and single you could maybe, you know, find someone if that’s...what you’re trying to do.” he faltered a little at the end in the way he always did when he was trying to be supportive of Draco’s sexuality after coming out and Draco found it disgustingly endearing that he was trying so hard for his friend.   
“Well, Scarhead you’ve convinced me. What’s the dress code?” Draco asked as he stood up, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so.  
Harry jumped off the bed with his arms raised in celebration. “Yes! Victory! And you’re the only ponce I know who would ask that, it’s Hogsmeade, just wear clothes. I’ll go tell the others you’re coming. They didn’t think I’d get you to come. Head over to Hermione’s room when you’re ready we’re going to pregame a little there.”  
~~~~~~  
Draco arrived in Hermione’s single head girl room and, unable to help himself, immediately looked around to make sure he was dressed appropriately. Given that Ginevra and Luna were wearing as many rainbows as possible, Ron and Hermione were wearing Christmas sweaters, and Harry had on jeans and a v-neck, he figured there was no right way to dress with this crew. He looked down at his own outfit, a form fitting black shirt and black leather pants, and shrugged. If nothing else he felt as if he looked like he belonged at a gay club’s dance party. He had gone all out and worn his dragon hide boots and a little eyeliner.   
Luna ran over and wrapped him in a hug which he returned happily and shamelessly, because after her stay at the manner he had a massive soft spot for the girl. She had brightened the place up enough for him to stay sane. Luna was also the main reason the Golden Trio had given him a chance and now he had these amazing friends. She pulled away and grinned at him. “Come along Draco. It’s going to be a lovely night. I’m glad you’re coming. So is everyone. Especially Harry.” Draco was trying to ask her what she meant when she skipped back over to Ginny and snuggled into her girlfriend.   
Over the next hour he discovered that “pregame a little” translated roughly to “take four firewhiskey shots each and head out” which was not a problem with Draco, since he was a reasonably heavyweight drinker.   
Everyone seemed to be on a good level and having fun as they left the castle and made their way down the path into town. Upon arrival at Twisted Wands (which they bypassed the line for, being war heros and all) the group immediately headed for the very middle of the dance floor and started to dance like there was no tomorrow. The party was glittery and loud and fabulous.   
Draco couldn’t take his eyes off Harry. The man was dancing rather ungracefully, which Draco knew was just how he moved, and he looked beautiful. His skin, tan even in the winter time somehow, had a slight sheen to it from sweat and his muscles rippled every time he raised his arms above his head. When his impossibly green eyes met Draco’s, they flicked downward for just a moment and Draco smirked. The shirt Draco wore gave a little peek of the dragon tattoo that snaked up his side. One time Harry had mentioned to him that he really like tattoos, after which Draco obviously made sure his was on display as much as possible.  
The other club goers kept a steady flow of drinks coming to all of them (because again, war heros). Draco wondered vaguely why he was being included in the free drinks but quicky forgot as he downed his third gin drink, raising his empty glass to the handsome man across the bar who had sent it. When he turned back to his circle of friends, both couples had disappeared, and only Harry was left. He grabbed hold of his hands and began to dance with him. They laughed and spun around together, Draco twirling Harry around and dipping him like they were ballroom dancing.  
Before Draco could comprehend what was happening, whether he was drunk on liquor or Harry he wasn’t sure, they were much closer than before. And they were no longer joined at the hands; somehow his fingers had gotten tangled in Harry’s hair and Harry’s thumb was tracing the tattoo on his hip and his brain was short circuiting. They were no longer bouncing around to the music but swaying softly, pressed together, staring into each other’s eyes. The next thing Draco knows, Harry’s lips are pressed to his. Dracos small gasp of surprise allows Harry to deepen the kiss and Draco began to enthusiastically kissed him back. They stood there in the middle of the disco ball illuminated dance floor for what felt like hours. It was desperate and heated and perfect. Pulling away to smile at Harry was Draco’s last memory before completely blacking out for the night.  
~~~~~~~~  
When Draco awoke the next morning, it felt as though somebody was sitting on his pillow and trying their best to pry his skull open with a dagger. He reluctantly opened his eyes and was immediately met with an image of sloppy looking Harry passed out on the other bed in the room. He felt a whooshing in the pit of his stomach that he mistook for affection and nearly didn’t make it to the toilet in time.   
As he wandered back into the room, after being sufficiently punished by alcohol returning from the previous night, he noticed that Harry was awake and sitting up, rubbing his temples.   
“Okay there, Golden Boy?” Draco said with an attempted smile as he fell back into bed face down.   
Harry’s head shot up and he mumbled “Yeah…will be” and a blush crept up his neck and into his face.  
Oh. So he does remember. And he’s embarrassed.   
“Last night was fun. Thanks for making sure a came,” Draco said, in an attempt to get things back to normal.   
Harry didn’t even respond or even react and seemed deeply lost in thought. At this point Draco really started to panic. He couldn’t lose his friendship with Harry. It was the only thing making school worthwhile and he’d really let himself think Harry would be a part of his life for a long time. He wasn’t willing to give that up.  
“Look Harry,” he started, louder than before and Harry’s head whipped up to look at him questioningly. Draco began to speak very fast, “I don’t want to ever make you uncomfortable and I’m sorry if me coming out to you did that and I’m sorry for last night I don’t know how we ended up there and even though it was so good and yeah anyway I’m sorry that you have to feel weird about having a gay roommate and-”   
At this point in Draco’s rambling apology speech Harry’s lips crashed against his. Draco’s eyes widened and he forgot to kiss Harry back in his shock. When Harry pulled back it didn’t seem like he even noticed.  
“Draco,” he breathed, looking dazed “I fell in love with you months ago. I’m so sorry that I made you feel like you were weird or wrong. I guess I just needed a little liquid courage to make a move.”   
Draco couldn’t remember ever grinning so wide that it hurt but that’s exactly what he was doing. He pulled Harry into a tight hug and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his favorite smell in the world: Harry.   
“I love you too, idiot,” Draco sighed against Harry’s skin “I can’t believe you couldn’t tell.”   
Harry took Draco’s face in his hands and ran the pad of his thumb over Draco’s bottom lip. “Well then I guess we have some catching up to do,” he said with a breathy laugh.  
“Yeah I guess we do,” Draco agreed, taking Harry's thumb into his mouth and sucking lightly. Harry inhaled sharply and Draco grinned wickedly “After NEWTs that is.”   
And he cackled as he jumped out of bed grabbing his bag and running towards the common room, Harry hot on his trail in nothing but his boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> They say write what you knew so I rewrote a personal experiance in Drarry form. (and then added a hopeful ending)


End file.
